Inmortal fun
by L. Nott
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. ¿Verdad o reto? El nuevo juego de Hermes que promete mucha diversión. Porque cuando los padres se van, los verdaderos niños salen a flote. Aunque quizá ocurran demasiadas cosas no previstas... ¡entra y averígualo en Inmortal fun! ;)


_**Este fic es una traducción, el fic original pertenece a The Authorous Author; todo el mérito es suyo, yo solo traduzco.**_

**.**

**.**

**Inmortal fun**

Era un día soleado en el Olimpo. Todos los dioses y diosas estaban sentados en sus tronos, sin saber qué hacer. Todo estaba en calma, por lo que los dioses estaban aburridos.

-¿Queréis jugar a un juego? -Todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Hermes.

Athena se frotó la frente-. No será el juego de Medusa.

Ares asintió con la cabeza-. O Lava a la Hidra.

Hermes tenía una mirada de dolor en su rostro.

-Esos fueron grandes juegos, ¡pero he inventado uno nuevo! -Todo el mundo suspiró-. ¡Se llama Verdad o Reto! -continuó-. Una persona le pregunta a otra "¿Verdad o reto?". Si eligen Verdad, la primera persona le formula una pregunta, preferiblemente embarazosa. Si eligen Reto, se les propone un reto difícil, y de nuevo, embarazoso.

Dionisio se encogió de hombros-. No puede ser tan malo.

Hermes sonrió, emocionada de probar su nuevo juego.

-Atenea, ¿verdad o reto? - Atenea suspiró, ella no quería jugar a ese juego, pero seguramente no podría hacer nada. De todos modos, sólo jugaría una vez para que estuvieran contentos y ya está.

-Verdad.

-¿Es cierto que Apolo os encontró a Afrodita y a ti cantando "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"?

Atenea iba a matar a Apolo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir eso? Tendría que haber hecho que lo jurara por el río Estigio. Claramente, Hermes y Apolo eran como niñas, lo compartían todo. Incluso en ocasiones dormían en la casa del otro.

-Sí, es cierto – dijo ella entre dientes. La sala entera estalló en carcajadas-. Apolo, ¿verdad o reto?

Apollo tragó saliva. Realmente no quería escoger reto, pero tenía que demostrar valentía delante de Atenea para que no se riera de él.

-Escojo reto -Odió la mirada de suficiencia en el rostro de Atenea cuando dijo eso.

-De acuerdo. Tienes que quitarte la túnica y correr por el Olimpo, y quedarte sin ropa durante el resto del día – Apolo se horrorizó. Pero se quitó la túnica y salió corriendo de la sala. Todo el mundo que lo vio se rió de él al ver su ropa interior, que tenía dibujos de liras.

Un rato más tarde, Apolo volvió corriendo a la sala y se sentó en su trono. Su rostro estaba rojo de vergüenza, pero también tenía una mirada de determinación.

-Hermanita, ¿verdad o reto? -Artemisa le miró con suspicacia. Al ser tan valiente como ella era, eligió atrevimiento. Apolo sonrió, cosa que nunca era buena-. Tienes que besar a Ares

Artemisa se abalanzó sobre su hermano-. ¡Yo soy una diosa virgen, idiota! -terminó cada palabra con un golpe.

-Está bien, te voy a dar un desafío diferente. ¡Besa a Hefesto!

Después de un par de golpes más, y algunos gemidos de Apolo, Artemisa le soltó. Suspiró y se acercó a Ares. Él se encogió de hombros

-Lo siento.

Cuando Artemisa y Ares se besaron, Apolo y Hermes silababan.

-¿Quieres que te dé una paliza, Hermes? -Artemisa miró al dios de pelo rizado que se hundió en su asiento-. Hefesto, ¿verdad o reto?

Hefesto se rascó la barba, tratando de pensar en cuál sería la mejor decisión.

-Verdad. Nunca me gustaron estos juegos -él pensaba que eran sólo una pérdida de tiempo, tiempo que podría estar utilizando para construir algo.

-Si fueras una chica, ¿con qué dios te casarías?

Hermes sonrió y le saludó con la mano, mientras que Apolo le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó besos. Ares les miró y se burló de ellos.

-Sois unos idiotas si pensáis que os elegirá por encima de mí.

Hefesto negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que me quedaría con Dioniso. Él es mucho más maduro que vosotros tres -las miradas de los tres eran sombrías, mientras que Dioniso estaba sonriendo-. Afrodita, ¿verdad o reto?

Afrodita dejó el espejo y miró hacia arriba-. Reto -se peinó el cabello mientras que Hefesto pensaba un reto.

-Hazle a Hades una llamada de broma.

Hermes estaba aplaudiendo, muy orgulloso de ese desafío.

-Uh, bien -se acercó a la fuente en el centro de la habitación-. Hey, Iris, ¿podrías ponerme con Hades?

Echó un dracma en la niebla y esperó. Después de un minuto, apareció frente a Hades.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -preguntó despreocupadamente.

-Sí, Hades, ¿está el Sr. Muro allí? -preguntó Afrodita, jugando con sus uñas.

-No, no hay ningún Sr. Muro -respondió con una expresión confusa.

-¿Qué pasa con la señora de Muro? -Hades frunció el ceño.

-No, ella tampoco -Hades no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando.

-¿Y los gemelos Muro, Sally y John? -Hades negó con la cabeza.

-No, aquí no hay ningún fantasma llamado Muro.

Afrodita puso una expresión de desconcierto.

-Entonces, ¿qué hay de la celebración en su castillo?

Hermes y Apolo se echaron a reír, mientras que Hades la miró.

-¿Por qué pregun...?

Afrodita movió la mano en la niebla para interceptar la conexión.

-Ares, ¿verdad o reto?

Ares contestó sin ni siquiera pensarlo-. Reto.

Afrodita sonrió, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos

-Atenea y Artemisa te darán un cambio de imagen. Te elegirán la ropa y te maquillarán. Y tendrás que quedarte así durante todo el día.

Ares se quedó mirando la hermosa diosa.

-¿En serio? -le preguntó parpadeando para contener las lágrimas.

-Oh, vamos. Será divertido -le tranquilizó Artemisa, mientras ella y Atenea le arrastraron a la habitación de Afrodita.

Después de lo que pareció 1.000 milenios, Artemisa y Atenea, finalmente, volvieron a entrar en la habitación, seguidas por Ares. Llevaba una corona de laurel de oro, seguida de una bonita túnica de color rosa, con sandalias de plata. Su rostro realmente era tan horroroso que Afrodita tuvo que contener las ganas de vomitar encima. Claramente, Atenea y Artemisa no sabían nada de maquillaje.

-Dionisio, ¿verdad o reto?

Dionisio se inclinó.

-Reto.

Ares acarició su barbilla por un tiempo antes de decidirse por un reto.

-Tienes que imitar a Afrodita por el resto del día, además de imitar su voz.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es absurdo! -gritó Afrodita, no quería participar en este desafío.

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es absurdo! - gritó Dionisio con la voz más aguda que pudo conseguir-. Hermes -continuó con la voz aguda-, ¿verdad o atrevimiento? -Hermes hizo crujir los nudillos y suspiró-, Reto, por supuesto -murmuró mientras negaba con la cabeza-. ¡Lo tengo! Hermes, tienes que...

-¡Espera! -interrumpió Atenea-. Escuchad a Apolo.

Hizo un gesto hacia al dios del sol, que estaba mirando hacia afuera mientras tarareaba "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"

-¡Lo voy a matar! -Atenea abordó el arquero que seguía cantando en su asiento despreocupadamente.

-¡Ayudadme! ¡Estoy siendo atacado! ¡Hermes! ¡Ares! Dionisio! ¡Hermana! ¡Afrodita! ¡Hefesto! ¡¿Nadie?!

Apolo estaba tratando de esquivar el puño de Atenea que apuntaba a su nariz, lo que era más difícil de lo que parecía. ¡Atenea tenía un puño de acero!

De repente, hubo una fuerte explosión y confeti cayó desde el techo. Junto con alguna sustancia extraña que empapó a todos los dioses y diosas.

-Hermes... -el dios de los ladrones sonrió tímidamente a ellos que como Afrodita trataban de arreglarse.

-¡Corre mientras puedas, Hermes! -Ares empujó a Hermes en la dirección contraria a Afrodita.

Si Afrodita corría alguna vez, era por dos razones. Una de ellas, era porque había descubierto alguna tienda nueva. Y la otra, era porque alguien había ofendido realmente su belleza. Y bien lo sabía Hermes, que estaba esquivando cepillos para el cabello y productos de maquillaje.

-Y dijo: Si eres el Sr. Zeus, entonces yo soy el rey de Ucrania. Y yo dije: ¡Es un placer conocerte!

Un grupo de personas se echó a reír. Justo en ese momento, Zeus, Poseidón, Hera, Deméter, Hestia entraban a la sala de los tronos con grandes sonrisas. Bueno, eso hasta que miraron el revoltijo de dioses y diosas:

Atenea y Apolo rodaban por el suelo, Apolo medio desnudo y ambos cubiertos de lo que parecía crema batida y pequeños pedazos de papel.

Hermes estaba corriendo y en vuelo, tratando de alejarse de Afrodita, que estaba siendo seguida por Dionisio, y gritando insultos como Afrodita.

Ares estaba afilando su cuchillo, pero tenía el aspecto de un niño de cinco años de edad que había cogido el maquillaje de su madre sin permiso.

Artemisa se estaba volviendo a trenzar el pelo y Hefesto estaba jugando con el confeti.

Cuando Hera pisó la sala, todos los dioses miraron hacia arriba.

-¡¿De quién fue la idea?! -gritó Hera mientras que todos los dioses y diosas se echaron hacia atrás. En exactamente el mismo tiempo, un coro de voces, dijo una sola palabra:

-¡Hermes!

El dios puso su sonrisa más dulce y saludó cariñosamente.

**Aoko45**


End file.
